Normal atau Nggak, sih?
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Chapter 2 langsung Update!  biar enggak lupa!  oke, penuh Cinta, Review ya! Flame diterima bila memang harus diberikan, Arigatou for read!  XXDD
1. Chapter 1

Yahahahahaha! Hitsukiro kembali lagi! Kiro-chan kan cewek nih, pasti dong Kiro suka sama cowok. Sekarang Kiro suka sekali sama YAOI! Sekarang Kiro jadi Fujoshi! Yahahahahha!

Ini fic Kiro persembahkan buat Fujoshi semuanya! Selamat membaca! =D

**Normal atau Enggak, Sih?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : GrimmHitsu**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, Yaoi, shonen-ai, typo, abal-abal, dan sebagainya**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

_Minggu yang indah itu..._

"Oi! Toushiro!" Teriak cowok berambut _Aqua_ dari kejauhan. Cowok mungil yang duduk di taman pusat kota itu mendengus pelan, terlambat lagi! Batinnya.

"Sori Gue terlambat, Gue ngurusin Nnoitra dulu! Daritadi Nel dikejar-kejar terus gara-gara pakai bikini buat renang sama temen-temen ceweknya, sori ya.. oi, Toushiro?" cowok bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques bengong melihat kekasihnya Hitsugaya melamun.

"Oi, Toushiro? Lo ga apa, kan?" Grimmjow mendekati cowok mungil bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu, berhadapan, sampai jarak bibir mereka sudah tak ada.

CUP~

"Hyaaaa! Apaan sih! Grimmjow! Jangan sembarangan dong! Ini kan tempat umum?" Hitsugaya yang kaget dengan perbuatan Grimmjow segera mendorong Grimmjow jauh-jauh. Dadanya naik turun saking kagetnya.

"Habisnya, Elo melamun saat Gue ajak ngomong, ada apa sih?" Grimmjow mengernyutkan alisnya, Hitsugaya langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hahaha, sudahlah, ayo! Kita beli es saja!" Grimmjow mulai mengerti maksud Hitsugaya sampai salah tingkah begitu. Ditariknya lengan Hitsugaya sampai terduduk keras lagi dikursi taman itu.

"Beneran Elo ga apa? Jangan pernah tutup-tutupin apapun dari Gue? Elo tahu itu, kan? Gue pacar Elo. Atau jangan-jangan... Elo selingkuh ya?" Hitsugaya terbelalak dengan kata-kata Pacarnya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ini, bagaimana bisa dia menuduh dengan tidak-tidak?

"Enggak lah! Baka!" Hitsugaya mendorong Grimmjow lagi, lalu berjalan. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis, lalu mengejar Hitsugaya.

"Eh, jangan marah dong, Elo jadi keliatan tambah manis lho.." Grimmjow menggoda Hitsugaya, tentu Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah dan _blushing_.

"Habis... Kamu duluan sih, Grimmjow.. kamu nuduh aku yang enggak-enggak... aku kan jadi males... aku mau pulang aja deh.. nggak dianggap gini..." Grimmjow terpana. Tumben amat Hitsugaya minta pulang saat diajak jalan-jalan.

"Udahlah... ayo jalan sama Gue.. sori... Gue tahu Elo ga mungkin begitu.. maaf ya?" Hitsugaya terpana. Tatapan iris _aqua _Grimmjow menatap lekat iris _Emerald_ Hitsugaya. Rasanya Hitsugaya tidak rela bila harus meninggalkan Grimmjow.

Heh? Meninggalkan? Apa maksudnya? Hah! Sudahlah! Tak mungkin! Tapi, aku takut hubungan ini mungkin dilarang oleh Hinamori, sepupu satu-satunya atau keluarga satu-satunya yang ada. Pasti ga akan boleh hubungan ini berlanjut, masalahnya gara-gara dulu Hinamori putus cinta gara-gara orang yang sangat dikasihinya yaitu guru les nya Aizen Sousuke ternyata seorang YAOI. _Sensei_nya ini pacaran dengan cowok. batin Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro? Melamun lagi?" kata-kata dari Grimmjow sukses membuat Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah.

"Hah? Eng.. enggak kok! Udah! Aku mau pulang!" Hitsugaya segera berlari tapi sialnya ditarik oleh Grimmjow lagi. Grimmjow langsung membawa Hitsugaya kedalam pelukannya. Hitsugaya kaget, namun tetap tidak bergeming, rasanya hangat. Dia tak ingin melepasnya, cukup begini saja membuat Hitsugaya tenang.

"Kalau ada apa-apa ceritain ke Gue, ya?" Grimmjow mengelus rambut _silver_ Hitsugaya, membuatnya kembali _blushing_.

"Iya, sori ya, Grimmjow..." Hitsugaya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun membalasnya erat dengan senyuman tipis. Tapi Grimmjow merasa, sekilas dia akan kehilangan kekasih mungilnya ini. pelukan Grimmjow semakin kencang.

"Ukh,Grimm-jow... sa.. kit..." Hitsugaya yang kelihatan mulai tak bisa bernapas karena pelukan kencang Grimmjow segera memukul punggung Grimmjow pelan. Grimmjow segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Eh, sori, Toushiro! Gue ga tau kalo itu kekencengan! Hahaha, sudahlah, ayo! Jalan-jalan! Tadi katanya mau es semangka kan? Disana ada es yang enak sekali, ayo!" Grimmjow segera menarik Hitsugaya keluar dari taman itu, segera menaiki motor ninja _ocean blue_ nya, lalu dengan sekejap sudah melaju.

...

..

.

"Hah! Grimmjow! Es nya enak sekali!" Hitsugaya tersenyum innocent. Grimmjow yang melihat senyuman kekasihnya itu pipinya memerah, manis banget! Gile! Anak siapa sih! Kok cakep banget! Batin Grimmjow. Rasanya tak ingin melepasnya. Namun, perasaan yang Ia rasakan tadi rasanya muncul dalam sekejap. Grimmjow semakin resah.

"Iya." Balas Grimmjow singkat.

"Jadi, mau kemana lagi nih?" Hitsugaya menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada kekasihnya yang ternyata malah melamun.

"Oi, Grimmjow?" Tak ada balasan.

"Grimmjow?" masih juga tak ada balasan. Hitsugaya makin sebal. Dia tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu segera berteriak.

"GRIMMJOW!" sang pemilik nama langsung terlonjak kaget begitu juga pedagang es dan sebagian pembeli lain disitu. Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Grimmjow yang bingung Cuma ber Hahaha-ria.

"Ada apa? Kok sampai teriak-teriak? Elo ga apa, kan? Toushiro?" Grimmjow yang takut kekasihnya kenapa-napa itu segera memegang pipi Hitsugaya lembut, Hitsugaya kembali _blushing_.

"Mau kemana lagi!" Hitsugaya sebal. Mulai nggak diperhatikan sama Grimmjow, akhirnya mulai berjalan ke pedagangnya, membayar, lalu melongos. Grimmjow segera pergi mengejar Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan uang langsung memberikannya kepada pedagang itu sambil berteriak, "Kembaliannya ambil aja ya, Pak!" Si pedagang bahagia, karena uang yang diberikan itu adalah 100.000! padahal harga es nya Cuma 3000 doang. Lumayan, berkah melimpah! Batin pedagangnya.

"Oi! Toushiro! Elo kenapa sih? Tumben hari ini banyak ngambeknya! Jangan-jangan kamu... lagi ya?" Grimmjow yang pertanyaannya notabene gila dan ga bermutu, dapat tinju penuh cinta dari empunya nama.

"Aku cowok! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow memegang pipinya yang lebam hitam itu sambil mengelus-elusnya, sakit.

"Udah deh, kelihatannya Elo udah capek, mendingan Gue anter pulang ya?" Hitsugaya Cuma mengangguk pelan.

...

..

.

"Makasih ya, Grimmjow.. Gue masuk rumah dulu. Bye.." Hitsugaya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya Grimmjow.

"Iya, sori ya, bikin Elo marah, tadi?" Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Grimmjow membalas senyum, kemudian pergi melongos. Hitsugaya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulang... Oi! Hinamori? Belum pulang ya.." Hitsugaya melepas sepatunya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Hitsugaya segera menaiki tangga kelantai duanya sambil berjalan gontai. Baru kali ini aku kencan dengan Grimmjow tapi wajahnya bengong gitu, terus juga melamun.. apakah dia tahu apa masalah aku tadi ya? Batin Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengambil handuk kemudian memasuki kamar mandinya yang terbilang putih bersih. Warna emeraldnya khas senada dengan warna irisnya. Pintu kamar mandi itu ditutupnya. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari luar kamar mandi, selanjutnya, mari kita tinggal dulu sebelum sang author jadi _nosebleed._ ( peace! XXD)

20 menit berlalu...

"Wah.. segarnya..." Hitsugaya akhirnya selesai mandi. Kaos dalam yang dia gunakan masih agak basah gara-gara rambutnya yang masih ada air menetes. Celana pendeknya alias _boxer_ yang dia pakai itu 10 cm diatas lutut, waw~ Rambutnya yang basah tergerai jatuh membuatnya seperti cewek yang notabene _cute! (author *taboked*)_

"Shiro-chan! Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang dari bawah, Hitsugaya turun lalu menyapa orang itu.

"Hinamori? Selamat datang. Tumben banget pulangnya cepet? Emang sambilan mu udah selesai?"Hitsugaya mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Haha, tadi Kira-kun mengantarku pulang, untung aja, o iya, kamu udah punya pacar belum sih? Kalau udah aku mau konsultasi nih?" cewek bermata _Hazel_ itu menarik lengan Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Kenapa nanyain itu? Kamu udah punya pacar nih?" Hitsugaya bertanya pada sepupunya ini. Batin Hitsugaya enggak enak, takut hubungannya sama Grimmjow enggak disetujui sama Hinamori. Cewek ber-iris _Hazel_ itu langsung _blushing_.

"Hah? Kok tahu? Hehehe, iya.. bisa tebak nggak? Siapa yang jadi pacarku?" Hitsugaya tersenyum simpul, saat dia mau menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori, suara seseorang berteriak dari luar.

"Hoi! Hinamori-chan? Ada orang nih!" ternyata Kira berteriak dari luar. Segera Hinamori dan Hitsugaya keluar. Hitsugaya takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Grimmjow? Ngapain kamu ke sini? Dan untuk apa tuh mobil _streamline_ kamu bawa kesini? Eh? Tunggu, dulu kamu bilang kamu ga punya mobil kan?" Grimmjow hanya nyengir kuda. Tapi detik berikutnya pipi Grimmjow memerah. Hitsugaya yang tahu itu bingung.

"Ada apa Grimmjow? Kok mukamu merah gitu?" Grimmjow langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Manis lho, kalau Elo pake _boxer_! Rambut Elo jatuh gitu! Kayak cewek deh! Cihuy~" Hitsugaya langsung terbelalak dengan kata-kata Grimmjow. Dia lupa kalau dia habis mandi, belum pakai baju luaran alias pakaiannya.

"Wa! Lari!" Hitsugaya langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Langsung saja dia menggunakan kemeja _emerald_ nya dan celana selutut kesukaannya. Dia langsung menyelinap dibawah selimut dikasurnya, malu.

"Toushiro? Elo ga apa kan?" Hitsugaya kaget. Bisa-bisanya Grimmjow masuk kamarnya.

"Grimmjow! Ngapain kamu ke sini!" Hitsugaya terlihat mundur-mundur berusaha menjauhi Grimmjow. Setelah pengalaman dulu yang pernah mereka lakukan. Astaga! Mengerikan, dulu dengan tiba-tiba saat dirumah Grimmjow nan megah, tepatnya dikamarnya, Hitsugaya diserang Grimmjow mendadak dan ujung-ujungnya kesitu.

"Tenang, Gue ga akan melakukan itu, walau Gue ingin. Masalahnya siapa tuh? Sepupu Elo? Pingsan tuh. Gara-gara tahu hubungan Gue sama Elo sebagai apa.." Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Hitsugaya yang kaget langsung lari kebawah. Dilihatnya Kira membawanya ke kamar Hinamori. Hitsugaya langsung melongos. Dadanya naik turun saking kagetnya, takut Hinamori kenapa-napa. Hinamori bisa_ asma_ kalau kaget.

"Hinamori! Hosh.. hosh.. Kamu ga apa kan?" Hitsugaya yang ngos-ngosan setelah masuk ke kamar Hinamori melihat keadaan Hinamori. Kira menatap Hitsugaya sinis. Kira berdiri lalu mencengkram kemeja Hitsugaya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Hitsugaya sudah melayang, kakinya tidak menapak di tanah.

"Kamu normal ga, sih? Menjalin hubungan sama cowok! Padahal kamu cowok! Dasar gila! Kamu tahu kan? Hinamori pernah depresi gara-gara hubungan orang yang dia cintai dulu! Kamu tahu kan!" Hitsugaya geram, namun dia tak bisa apa-apa. Karena menurutnya perkataan Kira itu benar. Kira lebih geram lagi, Tangan Kira mengepal siap memukul cowok mungil didepannya ini. Satu pukulan mengenai pipi kanan Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba pukulan mengenai Kira, dorongan kuat dari Kira membuat Hitsugaya terpental dan kepalanya dan dahinya menatap tembok dengan keras. Seketika Hitsugaya kliyengan. Iris emeraldnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memburam. Melihat ada Grimmjow yang memukul Kira tadi, Hitsugaya agak terbelalak.

"Apa maksud Elo ngomong gitu ke Dia! Emang apa hak Elo! Dasar! Gue dan Dia melakukan hubungan ini juga bukan urusan Elo! Nor-.." Hitsugaya mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Iris _emerald_nya mulai menghilang. Warna _emerald_nya memburam, lalu Hitsugaya menutup matanya. Grimmjow yang mengetahui Hitsugaya tergeletak ditanah dengan darah menetes dari kepalanya dan dahinya, menghentikan per-cek-cokannya dengan Kira. Lalu menggendong Hitsugaya dengan gaya _bridal style_ menuju kekamarnya. Grimmjow berhenti dan menatap Kira.

"Sampai ada apa-apa dengan Toushiro, Gue ga segan-segan membunuh Elo, sebelum itu Gue bakal buat Elo menderita... caranya Gue buat Elo putus dengan Hinamori.. karena apa? Gue udah pernah liat Elo ciuman sama cowok! Benar kan? Elo juga YAOI? jadi apa salahnya?" Kira tersentak. Rahasianya bocor seketika. Ternyata Grimmjow pernah melihat Kira dan kekasihnya yang cowok itu berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Tak sengaja Grimmjow melihat Kira dan cowok tadi ciuman dibelakang pohon maple. Grimmjow tak habis pikir, ngejek dan nentang orang padahal dia sendiri pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mohon! Jangan beritahukan pada Hinamori-chan!" Kira memohon. Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik itu menyakiti Elo daripada itu menyakiti Hinamori dan Toushiro!" Grimmjow yang hendak pergi, berhenti seketika saat mendengar suara Hinamori.

"Kira-kun... Kau..." Hinamori ternyata juga mendengar hal yang dikatakan Grimmjow tadi. Kira kaget se kaget-kagetnya, Grimmjow hanya mendengus.

"Kau.. hiks... hiks.. pergi! Cepat pergi! Aku tak mau bertemu dengan mu! Juga kau! Hua!" Hinamori terlihat depresi. Dia berteriak-teriak tak jelas, Grimmjow mendudukkan Hitsugaya di sofa dekat situ, lalu mendekati Hinamori.

"Hinamori.. Gue mohon.. Gue ga bisa meninggalkan Toushiro dalam keadaan seperti ini... Toushiro terluka gara-gara kekasihmu itu!" Grimmjow melirik Kira yang masih membeku dan syok itu. Hinamori tersentak. Hitsugaya terluka? Dilukai Kira?

"ukh... pergi kau Kira! Pergiiii! Aku mohon! Ugh! Da.. daku..." seketika Hinamori tergetak di tanah. Napasnya tersendak-sendak. Hinamori terlihat ngos-ngosan. Grimmjow langsung bertindak. Mengangkat Hinamori sekaligus Hitsugaya dikanan dan dikiri pundaknya. Dia bawa mereka berdua ke mobil nya lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

...

..

.

"Ungh... Hi..namori?" Cowok mungil itu mengerjapkan mata nya sekali dua kali. Kepalanya serasa pusing sekali. Dahinya pun masih serasa sakit sekali. Cowok mungil itu berusaha duduk, namun gagal. Tubuhnya menolak. Rasanya berat sekali, batinnya.

"Toushiro? Elo siuman... Hinamori... sepupumu udah sadar..." cowok berambut aqua itu memalingkan mukanya kepada cewek disebelahnya, bahasanya dibuat sesopan yang Ia bisa, karena lawan bicaranya cewek.

"Shiro-chan... maaf ya... aku membuatmu khawatir." Hinamori mengelus rambut _silver_ Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menghela napas, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Grimmjow dan Hinamori tercenggang.

"Grimm... aku... ingin putus denganmu..." Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya. Grimmjow awalnya kaget, namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan nya. Grimmjow membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Toushiro..." Grimmjow menutup mulutnya lagi. Hinamori bingung. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap mata _aqua_ Grimmjow. Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu. Disaat pintu hampir ditutupnya, Grimmjow mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sambil terus menatap Hitsugaya.

"Terimakasih..." seketika Hitsugaya meneteskan air matanya disaat Grimmjow menutup pintunya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sial! Ukh..." Grimmjow berjalan meninggalkan lorong itu.

TBC...

Ok! Chapter 1!

Dengan sangat saya mohon beri review ya..

Dengan ini bisa membantu saya untuk membenahi kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada. =)

Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Mulai dari sini Grimmjow ada perubahan.

Langsung saja.

**Normal atau Enggak, sih?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Warning :** **Gaje, Yaoi, shonen-ai, typo, abal-abal, dan sebagainya**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**Chapter 2**

Summary:

Hitsugaya membuat Hinamori dan Grimmjow syok hanya dengan perkataannya.

"Grimm.. aku... ingin putus denganmu..."

Grimmjow yang mengerti itu hanya menghela napas. Saat Grimmjow nyaris menutup pintunya, Ia berkata, "Terimakasih..." seketika Hitsugaya meneteskan air matanya.

"Sial..." Keluh Grimmjow sambil meninggalkan lorong itu.

"Shiro-chan.. Kau tak apa?" Hinamori mengelus rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya masih dalam diamnya. Tangis tanpa suara. Firasatnya benar, ini akan jadi hari terakhir dia bersama Grimmjow.

"Maaf... Hinamori.. Aku mengingkarinya.. aku berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki.. Aku.. Enggak normal.. uh.. Aku mohon.. tinggalkan aku.." Hinamori hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

"Maafkan Aku.. Shiro-chan.. Aku belum bisa menerimanya.. " Hinamori pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Didalam kamar rumah sakit itu, Hitsugaya terus menangis dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia masih tak bisa lepas dari Grimmjow. Dadanya sakit, namun dia tak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya, demi Hinamori saudaranya. Ia tak mau kehilangan orang lebih banyak lagi. Hinamori adalah sepupu atau bahkan saudara yang sekarang hanya Hitsugaya miliki sekarang.

...

..

.

"Shiro-chan! Kau sudah boleh pulang! Pagi ini aku akan memasak makanan yang enak dirumah!" Hinamori menarik tangan Hitsugaya sambil melangkah kecil keluar rumah sakit.

"Er.. Hinamori.. Kau sudah membayar administrasi nya kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Bukan kita yang membayar kok! Itu sudah dibayarkan oleh Grimm—maaf.." Hinamori keceplosan menyebutkan sesuatu yang membuat Hitsugaya sedih.

"Sudahlah.. Tak apa kok.. ayo.." Hitsugaya berjalan lurus kedepan. Irisnya memburam. Mata sembab serta lingkar hitam dibawah matanya itu sungguh membuat Hitsugaya seperti orang yang sakit-sakitan. Hinamori kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan telah membuat Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow putus.

Sampai dirumah Hitsugaya terduduk dan diam di sofa depan TV nya.

"Shiro-chan.. kau disini dulu ya.. aku mau masak sarapan buat kita." Hinamori sudah seperti kakak bagi Hitsugaya. Hinamori adalah orang terbaik bagi Hitsugaya, saat ini.

Sekitar satu jam lebih akhirnya Hinamori menyelesaikan masakannya. Dilepasnya celemek pink yang dipakainya dan digantungkan rapi. Hinamori menyeka keringatnya. Hinamori membenarkan rambutnya lalu menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan! Makanannya sudah siap." Hinamori menghampiri sofa tempat Hitsugaya terduduk tadi. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, tapi mengapa napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan keringat terus mengucur. Hinamori sentuh dahi Hitsugaya dengan punggung tangannya. Hinamori terbelalak.

"Panas sekali!" Hinamori segera mengambil termometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh Hitsugaya. Setelah dilihatnya, suhu tubuh Hitsugaya mencapai 40 derajat, tinggi.

Hinamori menyelimuti Hitsugaya dan segera kedapur sambil memasak air. setelah dikiranya cukup hangat, ia matikan api, lalu memindah air hangat itu ke sebuah baskom, lalu dibawanya dengan handuk. Hinamori duduk disebelah Hitsugaya lalu mengompres Hitsugaya. Menyeka keringat-keringat Hitsugaya. Hinamori pun menyiapkan baskom berisi es dan untuk keadaan apapun. Hinamori melamun. Hinamori menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya Hinamori tidak trauma dengan masalah nya dahulu dengan orang yang disukainya, tak akan jadi begini Hitsugaya. Oh iya! Kenapa dokternya bilang Hitsugaya boleh pulang padahal pulang-pulang malah sakit lagi? Hyah.

...

..

.

Keesokan harinya Hitsugaya dan Hinamori sudah bertengkar. Hitsugaya dengan tubuh yang masih belum sembuh benar dari demamnya dan juga luka benturan itu ngeyel ingin tetap masuk kuliah. Tapi akhirnya Hinamori kalah dengan Hitsugaya. Hinamori mengijinkan Hitsugaya pergi kuliah asalkan bila tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah, segera menghubungi Hinamori. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

...

..

.

Hitsugaya berjalan gontai sambil memasuki kampus. Baru saja berjalan sekitar 10 menit dari rumahnya tubuhnya sudah melemah. Pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya serasa berat untuk digerakkan. Keringat mengucur deras keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Ternyata Hitsugaya tidak mengindahkan pesan Hinamori. Tetap ditempuhnya dan dibawanya tubuh yang sudah melemah itu menuju ruangan kampus.

"Hai! Toushiro! Tumben banget kamu lemes gini, habis ngapain sih? Pasti kemarin habis 'bermain' ya sama Grimmjow?" kata cewek berdada super besar itu sambil berjalan mengiringi Hitsugaya. Kata bermain dia beri penekanan. Hitsugaya sedikit terbelalak dengan ucapan cewek bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu. Sekilas kata-kata terakhir Grimmjow melintas dipikirannya.

'_terimakasih.'_

Hitsugaya berhenti berjalan. Matsumoto bingung melihat sahabatnya ini terdiam. Dilihatnya tubuh Hitsugaya menggigil.

"Kau tak apa kan? Toushiro?" Seketika Hitsugaya jatuh ketanah. Matsumoto kaget lalu melihat keadaan Hitsugaya. Pucat pasi. Muka Hitsugaya pucat pasi. Bibirnya membiru. Dia menggigil. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dadanya naik turun saking cepatnya, napasnya memburu. Matsumoto berteriak minta tolong.

"Hei, apaan sih?" suara cowok berambut _aqua_ sambil berjalan santai membawa tasnya. Detik berikutnya cowok itu terbelalak. Toushiro! Batinnya.

"Grimmjow! Bagaimana ini! Toushiro terus menggigil.. tubuhnya panas sekali.." Grimmjow tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera menggendong Hitsugaya dan membawanya ke UKS kampus.

...

..

.

_**In dream of Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya POV**_

"_Hahaha! Toushiro! Kau ga normal ya? Masak pacaran dengan cowok? Padahal kamu cowok, kan?" ledek seseorang. Wajahnya masih samar-samar._

"_Iya, tuh! Anak cebol ga normal! Huuu! Kasihan ya, Grimmjow-san.. pacaran sama anak ga normal ini.. pasti dirujuk dan diancam tuh si Grimmjow-san.." teriak cewek yang bernama Inoue. Aku tak tahu. Ada apa ini?_

"_Kucilkan saja anak ini! sekalian kita bunuh juga boleh!" teriak Tatsuki, seorang cewek tomboy. Bersama teman-temannya sekarang aku dikucilkan dan diledek. Apa yang salah denganku? Aku tak berbuat apapun pada mereka? Kenal pun tidak? Padahal mereka sahabat-sahabatku, ada apa dengan mereka?_

"_Nih.. mumpung aku bawa silet nih.. pertama kita potong rambut nya itu!" cewek bernama Rukia itu tertawa seraya mengeluarkan silet dari balik kantong rok nya. Aku bergeridik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa sahabat-sahabat ku membunuhku tanpa alasan yang jelas._

"_Hei! Rukia? Inoue? Tatsuki? Kalian kenapa? Dimana Grimmjow?" tanyaku. Kakiku serasa lemas._

"_Hei, berhenti.." teriak seseorang dari tikungan gang yang gelap itu. Suaranya aku kenal sekali. Grimmjow!_

"_Grimmjow..." aku terpana. Disebelahnya ada seorang cewek berambut Tosca, tinggi, manis._

"_Neliel-san? Grimmjow-san? Kenapa kemari? Ini kan suruhan Grimmjow-san? Kenapa malah mau turun tangan sendiri?" tanya Inoue. Grimmjow tersenyum._

"_Nggak.. hanya ingin memastikan.. bunuh dia.. anak ga normal itu harus mati karena mutusin Gue dan Gue jadi dipermalukan teman-teman Gue.." aku terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Kakiku melemas. Rasanya hatiku sakit. Dadaku berdetak tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tubuhku lemas sekali._

"_Yay! Kita lanjutkan saja penderitaan ini! ayo!" teriak Inoue kegirangan._

"_Selamat menikmati, Toushiro. Dan selamat tinggal.." punggung Grimmjow yang kulihat mulai menjauhi ku yang sudah tak berdaya dengan perlakuan sahabat-sahabatku sendiri. Mereka mulai menyayat-nyayat tubuhku. Keadaan tragis ini benar-benar membuatku bisa mati.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_**End of dream... Normal POV**_

"Toushiro. Maafin Gue, ya. Gue janji.. maksudku.. Aku janji, aku tak akan menemuimu lagi.." Grimmjow mengelus-elus rambut Hitsugaya.

"Ungh.. akh! Pergi! Pergi!" Grimmjow kaget. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya mengigau tak jelas. Hitsugaya terlihat seperti kesakitan. Grimmjow makin khawatir dengan keadaan ini, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hah!" Hitsugaya terbangun dari pingsan serta mimpi buruknya. Grimmjow sedikit menjauh dari Hitsugaya.

"Syukurlah Elo.. maksudku Kamu sudah bangun. Aku tinggal dulu, ya." Grimmjow meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih bingung dibuatnya. Bangun-bangun malah main tinggal. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Hitsugaya yang masih tersenggal-senggal karena mimpi yang dialaminya, menatap punggung Grimmjow yang mulai menghilang.

"Sori, ya. Mulai sekarang Aku tak akan menemuimu lagi. Aku tak akan berada dihadapanmu lagi. Itu obatnya sudah ada di meja. Minumlah. Aku sudah panggil wakil kesehatan untuk merawatmu. Jaa Nee.. Selamat Tinggal.. Toushiro.." Grimmjow pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang mulai menangis lagi dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Grimmjow.

'_Selamat Tinggal.. Toushiro..'_

Seketika air mata kembali bergulir dari iris _emerald_nya yang sendu, tak bercahaya, redup, tanpa harapan pasti. kegagalan.

Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari Hidungnya. Hitsugaya berjalan keluar ruangan kesehatan. Darah menetes jatuh ketanah mengikuti perjalannya.

...

..

.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinamori. Ini Grimmjow. Maaf kalau aku menelponmu. Toushiro tadi pingsan. Jadi aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Jemputlah dia. Terimakasih." TUT

Tak sempat dijawabnya Grimmjow langsung menutup teleponnya. Hinamori kaget sekali. Sudah dibilang jangan kekampus gara-gara masih sakit, eh, malah ngeyel, bandel. Hinamori segera menuju ke kampus Hitsugaya.

...

..

.

Toushiro berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Setelah dilihatnya tak ada orang, Hitsugaya segera berjalan sekuat yang dia bisa kebelakang kampus, ada danau disitu.

Darah dari hidungnya membuat jejak perjalanan Hitsugaya ditanah, tapi itupun tak terpikir oleh Hitsugaya sendiri.

Tempat pertama Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow menjalin cinta. Hitsugaya tersenyum singkat. Pikirannya melayang pada memoriam lalu. Dia berpikir, betapa bahagianya Hitsugaya bersama dengan kekasih sejatinya Grimmjow. Tapi, betapa menyakitkan, hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah renggang begitu cepat pula.

Dia jatuhkan tas yang dibawanya dipinggir danau. Dia mulai berjalan kearah danau.

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan tatapan dan pikiran kosong. Danau didepannya tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup dalam untuk menenggelamkannya. Pesisir danau yang tidak terjal membuatnya mudah untuk terus berjalan sampai ketengah danau.

Hitsugaya terus berjalan kearah danau. Separuh badannya sudah terendam air danau. Semakin susah untuknya berjalan, namun itu tetap dijalaninya.

Sekarang tinggal bagian tubuh teratasnya yang masih berada diatas permukaan air. sebentar dia berhenti, memikirkan betapa berharapnya dia semoga Grimmjow mendapat kekasih yang lebih pantas untuknya daripada Hitsugaya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi sampai seluruh tubuhnya sudah terendam air danau.

Lima menit telah berlalu, tubuh Hitsugaya mulai tenggelam seperti tanpa nyawa.

...

..

.

"Grimmjow! Dimana Shiro-chan? Aku tak menemukannya di ruang kesehatan!" Hinamori berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Grimmjow. Grimmjow bingung sendiri. Tadi dia yang membawa Hitsugaya sampai kesini, tapi sekarang? Nihil. Hitsugaya tidak ada diruang kesehatan.

Grimmjow tertunduk. Tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja melihat ceceran darah bertebaran ditanah. Grimmjow tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung mengikuti jejak itu disambut protes dari Hinamori yang tak digubrisnya.

...

..

.

"Hinamori. Darahnya menuju ke danau belakang kampus. Sepertinya Toushiro menuju kesini.. aku yakin.." Grimmjow terus mengikuti jejak darah itu. Hinamori terus diam sambil memohon keselamatan untuk orang yang dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Grimmjow melihat keganjilan. Dipinggir danau itu ada tas yang dia kenal hanya seorang Hitsugaya yang memilikinya. Jejak darah berhenti dipinggir danau. Perasaan Grimmjow tak enak.

Grimmjow langsung menceburkan dirinya kedanau itu. Hinamori shock. Pikirannya sama dengan Grimmjow. Jangan-jangan Hitsugaya bunuh diri.

Grimmjow terus mencari-cari tubuh mungil itu. Dia mencari lebih kedalam danau, dilihatnya ada darah yang bercampur dengan air danau yang berasal dari dasar danau.

'Itu Toushiro!' batin Grimmjow. Segera Grimmjow menarik Hitsugaya kedaratan. Dia angkat Hitsugaya yang tubuhnya lemas itu. Hidung Hitsugaya mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi setelah mereka mencapai permukaan danau. Dia tidurkan Hitsugaya dipinggir danau itu. Hinamori berteriak histeris.

Grimmjow memeriksa denyut nadi Hitsugaya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia coba untuk memberi napas buatan pada Hitsugaya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada denyut nadi sama sekali. Bibir Grimmjow terhias darah dari Hitsugaya. Bibir Hitsugaya sudah dingin. Tubuhnya sudah dingin. Grimmjow berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Dia terus mencoba untuk menekan dada Hitsugaya, memberinya napas buatan. Itu terus dia lakukan, namun hasilnya nihil. Grimmjow tak kuasa menahan ini.

"TOUSHIROOOOO!" Grimmjow berteriak kencang sambil terus memeluk tubuh yang ringan itu. Tubuh mungil yang hangat, dulu. Sekarang telah dingin sedingin es.

Hinamori yang masih shock dibawah pohon dekat danau itu menangis histeris. Seseorang yang dia sayangi telah pergi dari muka bumi.

...

..

.

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

_Dimana aku?ah. sudahlah. Aku membunuh diriku didanau tempat aku dan Grimmjow pertama kali menjalin hubungan._

_Aku tak berpikir kalau aku tidak normal? Ahaha. YAOI ya.. aku mencintai Grimmjow. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup bila tak bisa bersamanya, lebih baik aku tak ada._

"_Shiro.. kembalilah.. Toushiro.. kembalilah.. aku tak sudi kehilangan kau.. aku sayang padamu. Aku cinta padamu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu.. kembalilah, Toushiro.." kulihat bayangan Grimmjow memeluk tubuhku yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dia terus berkata ' kembalilah.. aku sayang padamu.." argh! Tak mungkin aku kembali. Aku sudah mati._

_Kulihat cahaya putih, terang, silau dari arah langit. Pertanda aku harus kesana. Tapi, kenapa aku serasa didorong agar kembali ketubuhku? Ada apa ini?_

_..._

_.._

_._

Berjalannya waktu tak terasa. Grimmjow tertidur sambil terus memeluk cowok mungil itu. Mata Grimmjow sembab. Begitu pula Hinamori. Hinamori tertidur dibawah pohon dekat danau itu.

Grimmjow terbangun saat sesuatu serasa hangat ditubuhnya. Dilihatnya tubuh didekapannya. Pucat pasi. Grimmjow kembali menangis. Kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Toushiro.. kembalilah.. aku mencintaimu.." Grimmjow menangis.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu terbatuk-batuk keras. Tubuh mungil itu memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Darah dari hidungnya kembali mengalir. Detak jantungnya serasa kembali berdetak. Napasnya mulai terasa. Grimmjow tak percaya. Hitsugaya hidup kembali.

"Toushiro! Maaff aku meninggalkanmu! Maaf! Aku tak pantas bersamamu! Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!" Grimmjow memposisikan Hitsugaya tertidur. Grimmjow menatapkan kepalanya ketanah dengan keras. Grimmjow tak kuasa melihat wajah orang yang telah menjadi korban kesalahannya. Grimmjow terus-menerus membenturkan kepalanya ketanah. Tak peduli dahinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Hitsugaya berusaha keras untuk bersuara.

"Grimmjow.." Grimmjow menghentikan perdebatan dirinya menghukum dirinya sendiri dan menatap cowok mungil yang tergeletak lemas didepannya.

".. men..cin..tai..mu..." Hitsugaya kembali menutup matanya. Napasnya mulai menipis dan perlahan-lahan.

Grimmjow memanggil Hinamori lalu segera membawanya kerumah sakit.

...

..

.

"Ungh.." Grimmjow menoleh. Orang yang disayanginya sudah sadar. Dia segera pergi dari situ. Grimmjow keluar dan memanggil Hinamori untuk menemani Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori. Aku mohon. Jangan katakan aku disini.." permintaan Grimmjow disambut anggukan dari Hinamori.

"Hinamori.. ada apa ini?" Hinamori tersenyum tipis. Airmata kembali menetes membasahi pipi Hinamori.

"Syukurlah! Kukira aku akan kehilangan kau!" Hinamori memeluk tangan Hitsugaya sambil menangis. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf.. Oh.. ya.. mana Grimmjow?" Hitsugaya bertanya mengenai penyelamatnya, namun Hinamori menggeleng pelan. Raut muka Hitsugaya kembali bersedih. Hinamori khawatir. Lalu Hinamori segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Grimmjow! Hitsugaya mencarimu! Temuilah dia!" Hinamori mendorong Grimmjow yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan ruangan.

"Kenapa diberitahu!" Grimmjow menolak dengan keras.

"Tidak apa! Daripada dia melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya lagi bagaimana?" Hinamori mendengus kesal. Grimmjow mendengus pasrah. Lalu masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Toushiro.. maaf.." Grimmjow terus menundukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf ya.. membuatmu repot.." Hitsugaya meraih tangan Grimmjow.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan itu disambut senyuman tulus Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya.. kita ini normal, kok. Lagipula Hinamori sudah merestui kita." Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

...

..

.

OWARI

Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini cerita yang membuat Kiro sendiri yang buat dan baca nggak tega.

Langsung saja, review ya!

Present untuk fujoshi sekalian.


End file.
